


Outsomnia: When I get to it then I'll talk to your eyes

by MakikoIgami



Series: Outsomnia Series [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Sappy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Set roughly 10 years after their first meeting in Outsomnia, Noctis (33) reflects on a few things. One of them being how much he loves Prompto just for being Prompto.Spoilers for the main story. You know. Like a movie trailer.





	Outsomnia: When I get to it then I'll talk to your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/gifts).



> Hey, it's Banira's birthday! I whipped out this short thing because I love her a lot and she deserves to be happy today.
> 
> I apologize for all typos and weird shit in this one, as I wrote this as a surprise and couldn't get it betaed. I hope you understand. ^^;

Noctis sat in the car, driving home from a dinner in the city with a group of wealthy investors for this new project he had come up with to help rebuild what was left in ruins of Nifelheim after that war just a few years back. It had been the one and only one Noctis had fought, yet he wished that it would never ever happen again. No one should have to see the terrors of war, and it had definitely spoiled a good bunch of video games for him.

There was, however, one thing that has come out of this war that he was happy for. 

Every night that he had spent alone on the trek in and out of Nifelheim he remembered that there was someone waiting for him at home, someone that he would die to protect. No matter how fresh their relationship had been when Noctis had to leave, Noctis knew that he needed to come back to the one person that was worth protecting. Even as he found out about Prompto's origins - quite literally - his love for the man only grew and the first thing that he did upon his return was to hug the blond and propose.

The terrors of war had cemented the urge to stay together with the artist for the rest of his life and the more time Noctis spent on his own, he knew that he would never want to be alone again. Sure, as a young prince, Noctis' only wish had been to be able to do things on his own, to be able to be completely on his own for a while, but now he knew that this wasn't what he had been looking for. He had been looking for someone to spend this solitude with and Prompto was the perfect person for that. Even now, Noctis already missed his smile.

If not for the war, Noctis might have never realized how deep his feelings for the blond were running.

Before he could get too lost in the depths of his thoughts and memories that he would rather forget again, Noctis felt his phone buzzing in his suit jacket's pocket. He pulled it out just to find that his husband of three years had sent him a picture of their cat wearing a bright yellow bow. She looked like she was ready to murder someone, but even Noctis couldn't help but smile at how cute it looked on her.

' _Are you okay? It looks like she's ready to murder whoever did this to her. ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡_ '

The answer was almost immediate, as if Prompto had been staring at the screen in anticipation of his message.

' _I'm fine, her wrath is nothing compared to Luna's when she gave birth to Liliana. ٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑) I'm fine, trust me._ '

Noctis smiled, although his heart still ached a little that it had to be Prompto who had witnessed the birth of his best friends' first child instead of the father. It had been due to the war that he had taken Luna's husband away with him to Nifelheim, no matter how much he had wished for him to stay by her side. But Nyx had been and was still one of the most capable fighters in Insomnia's army and Noctis had been unable to go to war without him. However, with the second child on its way, Noctis was sure that Nyx would do it right this time.

He smiled as he looked back at the picture of Lucy with her new bow and then typed in his next message.

' _Can't wait until I'm back home._ '

' _Me neither, man, we have to take a family picture, all of us dressed up. ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹_ '

Noctis snorted and realized that just thinking about his husband managed to pull himself out of his dark thoughts and into a much brighter space. It also reminded him of something more pressing, something that he needed to discuss with Prompto.

' _Speaking of which, there's something we need to talk about._ '

' _What, about the fact that multi-colored suits and sunglasses are not really part of the royal protocol? I thought I was forgiven! Royal decree, remember?_ '

Noctis snorted. At some point, Prompto's dress style had become really extravagant and loud. It wasn't that Noctis minded, no, he loved how courageous his husband was in that department, but some of the old farts who held up tradition for their own well-being had turned up their nose at that. 

Besides, Prompto looked absolutely stunning in all kinds of colors. ' _No, that's not what I was talking about. Something more important, something that shouldn't be said on the phone. Later, okay?_ '

' _Geez, but you're not going to divorce, right?_ '

' _Fuck, NO! Not now and not in a hundred years!_ ' Noctis all but sputtered into the phone. 

Why in the Six' name did Prompto keep getting back to that one joke? Or moment of self-doubt or whatever it was. Sure, there were moments when Noctis wondered if he was good enough for his husband as well, but whenever he thought about actually going separate ways so that the other was free to find someone better, his chest closed up and he was closer to the verge of crying than when his father had died.

Noctis suspected that Prompto still had a few issues accepting his own worth, but to the current King of Lucis, the artist with the name MRCRY was the most precious person in all of Eos.

' _I love you and I don't ever want you to leave, okay?_ '

' _Hahahaha, okay, okay! I love you, too. (๑・ω-)～♥” Hurry up and come back home, okay?_ '

' _I'm on my way._ '

Really, Noctis couldn't wait to be back home and hold his husband in his arms. They would go to bed and talk about everything and Noctis would ask Prompto how he felt about having kids on their own. He knew there were ways, adoption as well as some that required a little more science, but the thought of raising children sounded less scary if he thought about doing it with Prompto than doing it simply because he had to. And seeing how good Prompto was with kids, he was sure that he would make a great father.

Together with Prompto, Noctis was sure that he could be the best person possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a smut piece, but somehow it turned into sap. *SIGH*
> 
> Also, I have no idea where Noctis' sudden with for children comes from. @.@ I guess it's just that they're both so good with kids that the idea just comes naturally to me when I write about them. Not sure what I'll do about that in the future.


End file.
